Besties, Sisters or Enemies?
by MissAdorkableShipper
Summary: Kim and Grace have been besties since kindergarten. But in the first junior year day something happens: Jack Brewer moves to ace started having feelings for him and so was Kim but she never told anyone that because Grace and Jack started dating. So what happens when Grace and the whole town find out, her dojo is closed and Jack wants Kim to forget about him? KICK and Jace
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Kim's POV

It was a sunny day. The birds were singing, you could hear laughing and everyone was in a good mood. It made me sick. Mainly because I just lost my best friend since kindergarten, the guy who I am in love with and my dojo in less than 24 hours. I was crying like crazy. I calmed down and thought what did I do to end in this mess… it all started when Jack Brewer came to Seaford, that day changed my life forever…

Flashback (ok so a big part of the story will be in the flashback)

It was the first day at school. I and Grace were juniors at Seaford High School. We were more than best friends , we were soul sisters. I got up happy and walked in the shower. After that I went to my closet and thought about what to wear. After more than 10 minutes I decided to wear a pair of short denim shorts , a red carmine top and light brown boots. I put some pink lip gloss o my lips and black eye liner to complete my outfit (**link on my profile**) . I took my school bag and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I heard a knock on the door so I opened it. It was Grace looking stunning in a sailor dress, a black blazer and black flats.

"Hey Gracie-Bell!" I smiled at her

"Hey Kimmy-Cub! Ready to go to school? I heard that we'll have a new classmate. I hope he is cute!" she clapped her hands excitedly

"Yeah but if he is a jerk than you can't have him"

We walked to school laughing about something Jerry (one of our friends) did to get detention in the first day of school. As we were walking down to the school's hall we saw a guy around our age with shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful dark coffee eyes I ever seen. When he smiled I could see his perfect white teeth . He came to us and when he spoke I instantly fally in love with him

"Hi. My name is Jack. I am new"

"I am Kim and this is Grace and I could tell you are new. You still have the new guy smell" I smiled at him.

"Well I still have to go and find the principal. Do you know where is his office?"

"Go along the lockers until you see a big white wood door. That is his office"

"Thank you, Kim. Maybe I'll see you girls around."

"Maybe you will" I waved goodbye at him and looked at Grace. She was in a trance staring at Jack's back.

"He is so damn cute! OMG! I already have a crush on him! Did you see those eyes! We are meant to be! I will be Grace Marrisa O'Doherty-Brewer! And our wedding will be in Hawaii and we will have 2 kids Minnie and Leo!" She said happily clapping her hands and jumping. In that moment I felt jealous, why should be her Mrs Brewer?! What was I thinking! Grace was my best friend! I won't fall for Jack. He should be with Gracie. But a small part of me knew I already fell for him and wished he would like me not Grace.

All right , all right. A HUGE part of me wished that but I couldn't do that to Grace…. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim's POV (still flashback)

All the way to the class Grace was talking about baby names and how she is sure they are the perfect couple. She pissed me off. Again why not me? So I left Grace alone talking about Jack while I went to Milton and Julie the cute-neardy couple. They were so cute!

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ohh I just told Julie that I love her more than I love physics!"

"Yea, he is so sweet! Hang on! How aren't you with Grace?" Julie asked

"Well… she annoyed me. Grace is sure that she and the new kid Jack will be the IT couple and started making baby name list!" I started laughing and so did Julie and Milton.

"Kimmy! You let me alone in the hall! What kind of friend are you?" she shouted at me clearly pissed. I just rolled my eyes.

"You were in love struck mood and you know I can't stand it so I left" I crossed my arms and saw Jerry coming here. He is practically IN love with Grace for more than 3 years but he never asked her because he was afraid and I am sure he won't be too happy to know that Grace likes Jack so much. I know I am not, but in the moment I saw Jack I knew we were going to be best friends but with Grace in my way I am pretty sure I don't have any chance to get more closer than 2 miles without my soul sister sending me death glares.

"I am NOT! It just the first time I actually like a guy" I am pretty sure that hurt Jerry but if so he didn't say anything.

"Sureeee it is like the 100th time you say this!" Julie said.

"Ohh really? Name one!" Grace crossed her arms smirking.

"Well it was Brett, Brody , Carson, Kevin , Brad, Jose, Leo, Kyle, Kendall, Kai…" Julie and I started.

"OHHH! Shut it! This time is real! I think he could be the one! Plus I didn't even liked Leo! I was helping him to get Olivia jealous!" Grace said angrily.

"Yeah right! And then you yelled after him when Olivia kissed him: 'You womanizer you said you like me come here and adore me not her!'" I mocked my best friend.

"This time is different! I actually like maybe if I get to know him love him!" At that Jerry was very sad. I am really sorry for Jer, he is a great friend and a really funny one! I came near him and send him an apologizing smile cuz he probably knew what Grace told me. I am sure in the end Grace will see what she lost when she looked at Jack not at Jerry. OK maybe just maybe I am jealous and I wish she will take Jerry to leave Jack for me but I couldn't tell her about my crush, not yet anyway.

_Halloween night- a.k.a Jerry's birthday _

Kim's POV

It was Jerry's birthday so tonight he was hosting a Halloween/birthday party. I couldn't wait to go to it to impress Jack. We became really close but he started dating Grace and that thing killed me. I got to knew him and we were a lot a like: we did karate , skateboarding and we loved color green and ice cream but we hated to be called by the full name. Most of the time we spent hanging out but Grace was there almost every time and I hated it. How do you tell your best friend you want her to go and leave you and your crush who is her boyfriend alone? He and Jerry were pretty close too so he was invited to the party. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was a vampire princess and I was stunning. My hair was curly and the fake fangs made me look mysterious . The black dress was hugging my hips and made me looked so confident. I loved how I looked.

I went downstairs and open the door to see a beautiful Grace in a princess dress and a handsome Jack looking like a pirate.

"Hey guys" I smiled "Let's go"

Little thing I didn't know is that night will be the happiest and the saddest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AU: Hey guys, thank you for everything. I am very happy you like the story**** but I need an opinion about what to do with the story: **

**Jack and Kim have sex and they have a fight about what happened because they were drunk when they did it, Grace finds out and Kim MIGHT be pregnant.**

**They start have a fight like it was in TVD between Damon and Elena:"I love you"- Kim**

"**Then stop loving me"-Jack "I can't"-Kim "Neither can I"-Jack ,they kiss with passion and started undressing until they are in underwear then Grace comes in the room**

**So choose in a review.**

**Now to the story :**

Kim's POV (AT THE PARTY)

Jack drove us to Jerry's party. It looked amazing. His house looked like one from a horror movie. Then we saw Jerry dressed like a zompire . He looked awesome(**you know how he looked like in wazobie worriors in Kim's dream)**. I hugged him and so did Grace.

"Jerry, this place looks amazing!"

"I know this place is SWAG! My mom said it has to be real so rent this haunt house!WHOOO!" He ran away and we started laughing. Jack walked arm in arm with me and Grace. The music was amazing. We all danced and felt very good.(**Sorry but if you didn't read the AU here it is what you need to know: please vote your favorite idea and Kim have sex and they have a fight about what happened because they were drunk when they did it, Grace finds out and Kim MIGHT be pregnant. start have a fight like it was in TVD between Damon and Elena:"I love you"- Kim "Then stop loving me"-Jack "I can't"-Kim "Neither can I"-Jack ,they kiss with passion and started undressing until they are in underwear then Grace comes in the room)**

I left them alone and I went o take a drink. It was amazing. Then Brett walked to me.

"Hey Kimmers"(**they are friends in this story) **he said smiling. I offered him a drink and he gladly accepted. We talked a little bit and we danced. Brett was one of my good friends and he liked me but I didn't feel the same way so I acted like I didn't notice his feelings. The lights were black and everyone was feeling good.

After a while Jack came to me and invited me to dance with him. I was so happy but I just couldn't leave Brett alone after he everything that was between us.

"Sorry ,Jack , but I promised to Brett that I will dance with him. Plus I am pretty sure Grace will kill me so I say pass"I smirked at him taking Brett's arm and walking on the dance floor. Suddenly a slow song came.

"Wanna dance, Kim?"Brett asked I nodded and put my hands around his neck while he put his around my waist but it felt so wrong. I glace behind him and saw Jack with a sad face. I pretended I didn't see it his face but he know I saw him. I sighed and closed my eyes. It is no chance that he will ever like me back. He likes Grace. Grace , Grace , Grace! I was sick of beginning the 2nd choice of everyone! Every time Grace rejected a boy he came to me. NO! This is it! I won't live in her shadow anymore. We will still be friends but I won't be a puppy! Everyone will like me because of myself not because I am Grace's best friend. This is it tonight it is gonna be different. I will tell Jack that I like ,maybe love, him and Grace won't say anything because if he likes me I will fight for him! Nothing will go wrong… right?

**AU:I am so sorry it is short but is like 10 pm here and I had 3 tests today but I wanted to update so yeah here it is. OOH and I do NOT own KICKIN'IT. Don't forget to vote and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AU: So the 2nd option had more votes so here it is the 4th chapter. Hope you enjoy ****it. I will try to make the chapters longer so I want to know what you would like to happen next.**

**Now the story:**

Kim's POV:

I smiled at Brett and thanked him for the dance. I walked to the table and put a glass of juice. I saw Jack coming to me. I knew this was my chance to tell him how I felt and show Grace that I am not only her shadow.

"So did you had fun dancing with Brett? " Jack sounded jealous? I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"Yupp, he is an amazing dancer. Why? Is little Jackie jealous?"I asked him in a baby tone. I put my hands on my hips. I swear I saw him blushing but I am not sure.

"Pfff whaaat? Not in this life! I already have a girlfriend , you know?" he said casually. I could tell he was lying so I played along.

"Ok then, I was thinking about asking him to go out with me" two can play this game, Brewer.

"what?! NO!" He shouted annoyed putting his arms around my waist.

"It seems like you care about me having a boyfriend" I said smiling.

" I I.. you are like a little sister to me and and I don't want to see you hurt?" it sounded more like a question not an answer. It was a lie I could tell, but it still hurt me,

"Then would you like to dance with your sister?" I took his hand and didn't wait for his answer. We danced on "TroubleMaker".

"You know this song really suits you, Miss Troublemaker!"

"Then you are the one in love with the troublemaker. I am soo sure you have a crush on me!" I joked.

"Who told you that? I think it is exactly the opposite , blondie" I knew this should annoy me because he called me blondie but I couldn't help but wish he was flirting with me. I had a goofy smile on my face.

"I don't know, you tell me" I came closer to him. Our bodies were pressing together in a perfect way.

"You know you look hot tonight" He whispered in my ear making me blush a little. " even you look like a vampire who is ready to suck your blood".

"I will take that as a compliment, my dear pirate" I kissed his cheek and said" Come with me in that room".

We held hands and walked to that room. It looked like Jerry's parents' room. It had red walls and a king size black wood bed with white pillows and red stain blanket. I angrily closed the door and said:

"I am sorry because that you are a jerk, I am sorry that you ended up with my best friend but I am not sorry you came to Seaford because I love you! I shouted at him

"Then stop loving me even all I wish in this moment it is you kissing me!" He came closer to me looking directly in my eyes.

"I CAN'T!" I said hurt still in my voice.

"Neither can I!I have a girlfriend and here I am wishing I can kiss you make you mine."

He stepped closer and kissed me with a lot of passion. Because I am the loser I am I kissed him back with more and more passion and wishing. He left my lips and kissed my face then down on my neck biting my sensitive spot. I loved his kissed. 10 minutes later we were making out only in underwear on the bed. I was kissing his abs while he groaned. The something I never wanted to happen happened. The door opened. We looked at the door seeing Grace there with tears in her eyes. One thing was still in my mind : What the hell did we just do? And the answer came: you did what you needed to do for love. You said the truth and he loved you back ready to give everything for you. BUT this was wrong. Grace was my best friend and I hurt her. Grace said only one word:

"WHY?"

That question haunt my dreams every day. Why did I do what I did? But I know I did it because I wanted to be noticed but I never meant that to go so far. I never wanted to steal Jack from Grace. Jack looked at her shocked could be seen on his eyes, regret wasn't there. Maybe he didn't regret what happened , maybe he regretted that Grace saw us. She was still there waiting for an answer but in that moment I couldn't say a word and I knew neither could Jack. So what do you do when you were caught making out almost naked with your crush, who is your best friend's boyfriend, by your best friend? Answer: I am not sure what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim's POV:

After 2 minutes my brain understood what happened. Jack loves me back, he kissed me, Grace came in the room and saw us making out. I looked at Grace and I finally could speak again.

"Well…I, I, I was in the hall and … Jack c-c-came to me and and we talked and… we kissed but I swear it was an accident! But we didn't mean to… to hurt you" I tried to explain what happened but she didn't believe me.

"You are lying! You were my best friend! I can't believe you ever again! I hate you! BOTH OF YOU! And, Jack ,we are OVER!" She yelled than left the room crying.

I looked at Jack and saw he already was staring at me. I blushed a little and took my clothes.

"That was a mistake I lost my best friend" I said but I knew I hurt myself by hurting him.

"That wasn't a mistake. I love you , and you love me. What's the problem?" I laughed nervously.

"Yes but this is wrong. WE are wrong! I can't be with someone if that hurts my best friend. WE are a mistake. I can't lose her! I lost my parents in a car crush. I lost my aunt when she died because of cancer , my big brother went to university and doesn't call me and all I have is my uncle Joe and my baby sister Amy besides my friends. I hurt her and so did you. You are a self-concered that doesn't care he just lost an amazing girl. And I can't be with someone in this way!" He kissed me maybe to make me shut up or just because he felt so, but I won't continue like this. I slapped him hard across the face I put my dress and left him alone in the room.

"Fine then, forget about me and my feelings. I don't want to see you anymore, KIM CRAWFORD!" he yelled after me.

That hurt me a lot. I started crying and running. This night is a disaster. It couldn't be worse. When I arrived home I saw Amy sleeping and my uncle watching TV. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see the fearless , confident, seductive girl in a vampire dress. I saw a girl who cried a lot with all the makeup a mess , puffy red eyes and a terrible hair. I took a shower and hoped that maybe everything is a bad dream. It wasn't. I wish I never wanted to tell Jack how I felt and never thought about hurting Grace. I left myself naked too tired and sad to dress up. I fell asleep under my blanket sad.

The next day I dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans. I added a pair of black boots and curled my hair. I wanted to talk to Grace but I knew she won't want this.

I went to school alone listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera. I loved that song . At school Grace avoided me and when we were in the same room she made an excuse to leave,

"Ok what happened between you two?" Julie asked. She was smart of course she noticed.

"Well, I was talking to Jack, he kissed me and Grace saw us and now she is sad" I said looking at my shoes .

"I knew Jack liked you not Grace! Pay now , Milton" Julie said happily.

"Gahhh couldn't you just be friends with him?" He complained and gave his money to Julie.

"And now are you two together or something?" Jerry asked.

"No we aren't. I rejected Jack after Grace saw us. I can't lose here. I lost too many people and I am not ready to give up on Grace" I said it sadly. Julie came to me and hugged me.

"It is ok , girl. You did the right thing when you rejected him for Grace" I felt a little better but I didn't really felt like I did the good thing.

The we saw Grace. She was wearing the shortest skirt ever, a white shirt and knee socks with white flats and a tie. Her hair was in a ponytail. What happened to our friend? She looked like a slut near her new 'friends' Donna Tobin and Lorie Watson. Wow this IS creepy! Since when did Grace became a popular? She gave me a small paper. On it I saw only 4 words and a letter.

This is you fault -G


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**AU:Hey guys I am so sorry I didn****'t update in more than a week but it was a really busy and sucky week so yeah I didn't feel like writing. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'IT! Anyways now let the story begin:**

**Kim's POV: (by the way it is still flashback)**

After I saw Grace , I didn't feel like eating anymore. It made me think it was my fault. Everything was my fault. Julie looked at me worriedly and I faked a smile at her trying to make her think that I am ok. Jerry was arguing with Milton about Santa Clause, so everything was normal. I really missed spending time with Gracie, but I missed Jack a lot too. I didn't see him all the day and at the dojo he didn't show so I knew what to do. I must get over Jack, but every time I closed my eyes I remembered about how we were making out and how it felt so right.

I went home at the end of the day thinking about what I was going to do. I wanted to call Grace , but I couldn't. It just felt like it wasn't the right thing to do now. I knew she needed time and I wanted to give her some space until she was ready to talk to me. It started raining so I hurried to my house , in front of me I saw a black Mercedes and smiled. I knew this car too good, it was my brother's car. His name is Kyle and he is 19.

"Need a ride, beautiful girl?"he asked smirking. I walked in smiling.

"As if! It is your pleasure to give me a ride, dork "I said playfully.

"You are still that sassy missy? I thought I took it when I left last year" he said still smirking.

"Why didn't I know you were coming, big bro?"

"Well I wanted to make you and uncle John a surprise. How is Amy?"

"She is fine, the problem is she asks everyday when are mom and dad coming back and I really don't what to tell her" a small tear danced down on my face but I didn't want to look weak .

"So how have you been?"I really wanted to tell him about Grace and Jack and how I made a stupid mistake but I didn't.

"Well, everything is fine. Everything but the fact that Grace isn't my friend anymore"

"What happened?"he asked worriedly.

I told him everything and now here I was crying in my brother's car about what happened. He stopped the car and hugged me.

"I am going to kill that Jack! How could he hurt my lil sis and her best friend?!"he was annoyed and when he was annoyed nothing good could happen. He is a 8th degree black belt and like all the Crawfords you don't want to mess with us when we are angry. I really loved him but I loved Jack too so I couldn't let my big brother kill my crush.

"Slow down, cow boy. Jack is still my crush and I don't want him with a black eye" Kyle was still angry so I knew what to do.

"Let's get Amy and get some ice cream!"I said in a baby voice clapping.

We laughed and did so. For like a2 hours I didn't think about Grace or Donna or Jack. It was just perfect but I knew this won't last forever, so the bad happened. I saw Donna, Linsdey and Grace walked to us dressed in very short shorts and high tops. Donna had her blonde hair in a high ponytail so had Grace and Linsdey. They looked like plastic Barbie dolls.

"Look who is here Kimmy Crawford and her little baby bitch sister, but who is this hot guy?"she asked in a flirty voice.

"Kyle Crawford. Kimmy and Amy's big brother also a 8th degree black belt. Who are you? A bad imitation of Paris Hilton?"he smirked at Donna and crossed his arms.

"No! I am Donna Tobin. The Seaford high's main diva! And you are really hot, Kyle"she said seductively and sat down in Kyle's lap. My brother looked disgusted and Amy didn't see her because she was playing with two dolls. One blonde and one brunette.

"Kimmy! The blonde doll is you and Grace is the brunette one! They are best friends forever!"for a second I could swear I saw Grace very happy but it disappeared as fast as it appeared .

"Donna , can you please stand up? You are heavy and I really wish to live for tomorrow . Plus I don't like Barbie dolls. They are fake just like you , Linsdey and ….I can't believe I say this… Grace"he looked at Grace in disgust and stand up and took my and Amy's hands to follow his in the car.

Amy didn't understand why we were leaving so early but didn't say a word. My phone rang and I saw the ID. It was Jack. I answered.

"Hey, why did you call?"I asked biting my lip. I really was happy he called but I didn't want him to know that I miss him.

"I just wanted to hear your voice…. I really miss you but I want to stop loving you but I know I can't so I wanted to tell you that I am moving to Japan to forget you. This is our goodbye."He ended the call and I started crying like crazy. I really miss him and he wants me to forget everything about him. My brother looked at me with a worried face but I told him that he will know soon. After ten minutes Rudy , my and the guys'sensei, called me.

"Kim come now to the dojo and bring the guys with you. I have important news"he said in a sad voice. I am wondering what happened.

In 30 minutes me , Jerry, Milton and Eddie were in the dojo. Rudy was crying like Tip Tip died.

"Rudy, what happened?"

"The dojo…"

"What's the matter with the dojo?"we came closer to him.

"The dojo… is …. Closed. The mall closed it after the rats incident. Our dojo will be a parking lot"he cried even harder and we started too.

"What?"

**AU: Well this was the chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review to make my night the best. I simply love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AU:Hey guys, I am really sorry but I really have no excuse this time. The school is killing me so I don't have time for writing. I really should stop talking. I do not own Kickin it! **

Kim's POV (still in flashback)

I was shocked. I just lost my best friend, my crush AND my dojo! Suddenly I started feeling dizzy and then I guess I passed out because everything went black.

-I'm just a cute little line break-

_I woke up in a big pink room. I know exactly where I am. I am in my old house, the one before my parents died. A little girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a pink dress running through me with a honey blonde hair woman behind her. That was my mother and my 5 years version. My mother smiled at baby me and took her in her arms._

'_Time to go to bed, princess' my mother, Emma, said._

'_But mommy, I want to play with Gracie! We are best friends! We will always be!" I instantly felt guilty when I remembered what I did to my best friend. I crossed my arms and tried to stop my tears from falling._

'_You will see her tomorrow, princess, now you should go to sleep, but first I will read to you Princess and the frog.' My mother smiled at the little me. _

_I sat down on a little chair and listened how my mom was telling the story. The baby me fall asleep and then my mother looked at me._

'_I know you are here , Kimmy. I can see you, sweetie. Let's talk in the living room' I followed her downstairs in my old house. Everything was as I remembered. My mother sat down on the sofa and so did I._

'_I miss you , mom.' I said truthfully._

'_I miss you too, Kimmy, but remember you are not alone. I and your father watch you from the heaven and you still have Amy, Kyle, Jerry, Milton, Julie , Grace and Jack' she took my hands in hers and smiled warmly at me._

'_No, you are wrong. Grace is angry with me, Jack is leaving and doesn't want to see me anymore, Jerry thinks is my fault because Grace doesn't hang out with us and Milton and Julie think I did the right thing when I rejected Jack but I feel like I did the wrong thing! I just can't live without him, I love him more than anything!' tears started rolling on my cheeks. My mother hugged me and I cried harder._

'_It is okay , sweetie. You should talk to Grace or at least try to. In the end she will understand and about Jack thing, try to find out when he is leaving and go to him to make the things right' my mom said. 'Now is time for you to wake up. Bye , Kim' everything started looking abstract and the I opened my eyes…._

When I opened my eyes I saw Grace and Jerry looking at me. Wait… Grace?

"Grace?"I said weakly. My head still hurt but I felt a little better when I saw Grace.

"Yea, but don't make a bad idea, I came because I wanted to see my new boyfriend: Jerry! But you won't be friends with him anymore! I don't let him! Let's go , Jerry, I want to see that new shop called Ma Cheri!" It was too good to be real. Now I lost Jerry too. Just perfect *note of sarcasm here*.

Jerry and Grace went out of the dojo. I looked for the last time at the dojo and walked home. Everything was just perfect.

-End of flashback-

I looked around me and cried again. Then I received a SMS from Milton: sorry to tell you but Grace forgave Julie and I if we aren't friends with you anymore. Sorry again. This was exactly what I needed, to lose all my friends. An idea came in my mind: what if I change myself everyone will love me and I won't need them? So I did the right thing. I went in the bath room and dyed some pink lowlights (**link on my profile). **I looked amazing! Then, I decided to go shopping for clothes and a new bed room décor.

-line break-

I finally came home and finished furnishing my new bedroom and I can say it looked cool (**link on my profile)**. Get ready world, because this is a totally new Kim Crawford with a bitchy attitude and a sassy personality. I got to the bed and next morning I woke up at 6 o'clock. I got dressed in a black crop top , galaxy shorts and high black heels. I made my makeup perfectly. (**link on my profile**)

I went to school feeling confident. All the boys were winking and smirking at me. I went to my locker and put my books inside.

"I know what you are trying to do" I knew this voice too well. Grace. So I decided to play innocent.

"What am I trying to do?" I closed my locker and looked at her.

"To steal my popularity!"She said annoyed. She was dressed in a batman high top, denim shorts, denim jacket, black heel boots, a black snapback cap and her fake glasses.(**link on my profile**)

"My dear, you stole my friends so you can say you did it with your own hand. When you will be ready to face the reality and let me explain everything come to me. You know where to find me" I winked at her and then got to class.

-line break until after school-

I was sitting on schools' roof. There was a really beautiful room there. I and Grace discovered this place in the freshman year. I had a feeling that Grace will come and let me explain. But what happened when the door opened surprised me. In the door was standing …. Jack.

**AU: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter , I will most the new chapter on Friday. This story will have 10 or 12 chapters. Please make my night and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AU:Hey guys, here I am with chapter 8! It will have major Kick fluff and I hope you will like it.**

I couldn't believe he is here. I thought he left to Japan. When I saw him tears started rolling on my face and I looked at my shoes and sat on the sofa. I didn't know if I was happy or sad because he was there. I avoided his glaze. Suddenly somebody put his arm around my shoulders and moved me into his chest. I knew it was Jack so I snuggled closer to him.

He started rubbing my back, whispering sweet words in my ear, then kissed temple lovingly. It felt so right to be in his arms, like I belong there. I looked up at Jack and he did something unexpected, he kissed me sweetly. His lips made me melt inside. When his lips left mine I missed them already. I opened y eyes and I met his loving glace. He wiped my tears and the mascara and then kissed the spot where was one of my tears.

"Why are you sad, my love?"he asked worried.

"Grace. She she… turned out in a slut and turned Jerry , Milton and Julie against me… the dojo will be a parking lot soon and I practically lost you…" I said with tears in my eyes. Jack wiped them and looked sad.

"It is really that bad?"

"Yes, she hates me and doesn't let me explain. I have nothing left… my life at school is a nightmare. My uncle Joe is drinking a lot lately, Kyle left to university again and my little sister is bullies. My life really sucks" He hugged me and I let the tears out.

"I am so sorry this is my fault. But don't listen to Grace, you are amazing. It was my fault because I didn't tell you that I always loved you."I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hug but then the door opened. I left his arms and saw Grace. That shocked me, she was actually there. I didn't expect her to come. I left Jack's arms.

"Hey, Kim. I am ready to talk" she said.

I and Jack turned to her.

"Finally. Girls, do you want me to leave you alone?"Jack asked.

"No, you are part of this too." Grace responded coldly.

"Well everything started when Jack moved here. I started liking him. A lot but I didn't tell you because I knew you like him and it was awkward to talk to you about how much I liked Jack so kept the silence, but it killed me. When you two got together was worse. I started thinking that I am always the 2nd choice of everyone. So I wanted you to feel miserable like I did when you were with Jack, which I know it's wrong, and at Jerry's party I talked to him, danced together, drink a little and I yelled at him my feelings and we kissed and kissed and I felt right for the first time in a while. Then you came in and I felt miserable, thinking that I hurt you a lot. After you left, I talked to Jack and told him that I can't lost you because you mean too much for me. We got into a fight and Jack almost left to Japan. So this is the story" I said walking to my old friend.

"So you weren't together after the incident?"

"No, and we aren't together. And I must say I am really sorry for what happened that night. I shouldn't have lied to you that I like you when I liked Kim. I won't forgive myself for what I did to you." Jack said and looked down.

"So you are not in a relationship because of me?"she asked guilty.

"Pretty much and Grace I want you to know that Jack and I are really sorry and if you still like him I won't stay in your way because I lost too many people in my life and I don't want you on that list"

"No, no, please! It is my fault I should've known that you both like each other. I am a really bad friend, I didn't ask you what do you feel about him. I put myself on the first place. I really hate being mad at you."She said coming closer, I smiled at her and I hugged her.

"Me too. So… friends again?"

"Yes, of course" we ended the hug. "And… You and Jack really make a great couple. I am totally a KICK shipper now."She said in her enthusiastic fan girling mood. I laughed at her.

"So sisters before boys?"I said shaking her hand.

"Sisters before boys "She replayed smiling.

"Hey, what about me? Where is my hug?"Jack asked ,we smirked and put him in a bear group hug.

-line break-

It was my birthday. After the day we became friends again, everything went back to normal. But Jack didn't asked me out which bothered me a little. I mean he kissed me 2 times for the Goddness shake! I dressed in blue jeans, black crop top with SOS message, black converse and white backpack. (**link on my profile).**

I walked downstairs and opened the door. There was a big stuffed bar. It had a roses bucket and a paper which had only 5 words and a name:

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_-Jack_

**AU:Well this was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**


	9. The end

Chapter 9-20 years later

It has been 20 years. In 20 years nothing changed. The same crazy warriors, the same cuteness between Kim and Jack, the same confused Jerry. But now are something more things: Kim and Jack have a 17 years boy, Josh, a 15 years girl, Rose; Jerry and Grace have 4 girls and one boy: Lissa, Maria, Jasmine, Yvonne and Caleb; Milton and Julie have just 1 girl Kyla. So everything is better now, they are a big happy family. They love each other and even Grace got over her big crush on Jack with a little help. Everything was fine until one day…

Kim's POV:

I was driving to get Rose from school because it was raining heavy. Everything seemed fine at first, Rosie was with her friends in the stadium of the school which was 3 streets near our house. I was driving fast when I saw a guy in my way, I tried to avoid him but unfortunately I hit a tree. I saw a lighting breaking down the car and then everything went black. Little I should have known that was my end.

Rose's POV

I've waited for 15 minutes and mom wasn't coming. Something was wrong , it usually takes for her 5 minutes to arrive. I decided to call dad. I took my cell phone out and called him.

"Hello , dad? Where is mom?"

"She didn't arrive at you? When I talked to her she was on her way." Dad said.

"Do you think everything happened to her?" I asked while I was biting my bottom lip.

"I don't know sweetie, I have to end the call now, somebody else is calling me. I will ask Grace to drive you, ok baby girl?" he said.

"Yea sure" I turned to Yvonne who was talking to my brother Josh. They are totally into each other.

_10 minutes later_

I was waiting scared. What happened to my mother? Is she okay? Is she fine? My cell phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes , dad?" I heard sniffing and I know they were from my dad.

"Your mom's car hit a car and then a lighting hit her. She is in the hospital, the doctors don't know if she'll survive. I already talked to Grace and Jerry they'll get you all there."He ended the call and I started crying. All my family came to me and I told them what happened, Josh started tearing too and hugged me. Then, we saw Jerry and Grace.

"Let's go, kiddos, everything will be fine" Grace said. We got in the car. It was dead silent, my mother meant so much to all of us. We arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes, we walked to a nurse.

"Hi, nurse. Do you know where is Kim Brewer's room? We are her family."Grace said. I knew she was fighting the tears like all of us. The nurse nodded and walked us to a big white room, where my dad was crying next to mom's bed with her hand in his. I couldn't take anymore and cried and cried. I was so sad because of what happened. I don't want my mom to go. I won't let her go without a fight.

"The doctor came 2 minutes ago, she is….dead" the nurse said

"What about all of us having a private meeting with Kim?" dad said. "I will be first". We nodded and we all went out.

Jack's POV:

"Hey Kimmy… remember when I proposed you? We were at Falafel Phil and I put the ring in a falafel? It was the happiest moment in my life when you said yes…. I can't live without you, baby. I miss you like crazy and I know I have to be strong for our family and it is killing me to know that you are dead. You were and are the most beautiful thing that happened in my life…. When you told me I was going to be dad I was so happy… I was feeling like I could do anything, I promise you to be the best dad the kids could ask for. I am sorry of every night I made you cry in the high school because I was with Grace…I am sorry that I didn't tell you how much I love you and how much I care about you weren't there for me I don't know what I could do.I am so sorry for everything, please forgive me and remember I love you so so much and I promise I will be a really great dad." I was in tears by the end and I kissed her cheek. I couldn't believe I was saying goodbye to her. I walked out of the room and saw my dear family. I knew Grace was next.

No one's POV:

Grace walked in the room crying. It was so much for her to see her best friend and soul sister dead. They knew each other since kindergarten and have been friends since back then.

"I am sorry for blaming you, Kimmers, for the Jack thing. Remember how we met? We were in kindergarten and Frank was bulling me but you came to save the day and pouched him in the face, and he had a bloody nose for a month. After that you were punished and I said I hit Frank to not have problems. I still remember that day, the day when we started being soul sisters. I wish you never gone to the other side but I know it is Impossible. I was that shy girl and you made me a veritable woman. I own you so much , Kim. I miss you like crazy. And I love you ,gurl, more than Julie but shhh don't tell her that" She smiled sadly and walked out the room.

One by one everyone said their goodbye. It was the saddest day ever for the wasabi warriors. They lost one of them. The happy sarcastic blonde black belt beauty. After that event it was never the same for them mainly because they missed Kim but they kept acting strong even if they were dying inside like Jack, or lost their love for karate and dance like Jerry or Grace.

**-THE END-**

**AU:Well this was the story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me and I am sorry I killed Kim in the end. I want you to tell me what did you think about my first fanfic ever. I am really happy you liked it so please leave a comment down below.**


	10. Chapter 10 and AU

**Author's Note and a short summary about what will happen next in Besties Sisters or Enemies?**

**Hey guys, I know you are not happy with Kim's death but you should get over it. Happy endings are just stories that aren't finished because everyone dies. Plus, I wanted her death to be least not just die at an old age. Now for a very impolite guest: it is MY story, in it will die everyone I'd like to die so back off, and you have no reason to call me a jerk since I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'T so in the show this won't happen. I know the end is really sad but whatever! I learned from my mom that if you have nothing nice to say don't say nothing at all. This is how I was rasied and of course we are really mean when we can talk with annon, aren't we? When you will write a story and have a viewers and good comments then you can talk about me. If you want to write a lovely dovley story, then write it but you must know that a story without drama in it is BORING and nobody will remember it. **

**Anyway, for the other I am really happy you liked the story but I won't continue it. Here is a short summary:**

Jack turns out to be the best father the children can have, teaching them martial arts to defaind themselves, cooking for them , being there for 24/7 to them. He misses Kim like crazy and he doesn't want to meet other woman even if he is still handsome but he doesn't feel like is ok to do that to his Kimmy.

Rose found a boyfriend, Dimitri. He helped her to get over her mother's death and he is always protecting her and she is very happy with that. Jack knows that Dimitri is a good guy and he is more than happy that Rose have such a good and protective boyfriend and he and Dimitri play sometimes video games with Josh. Rose knows that her mother is looking after her as her guardian angel. She is happy that her dad didn't turn crazy after her mom's death.

Josh is… well Josh. He plays football and he finally asked Yvonne out and they are really happy. After Kim's death he became overprotective after Rose but as his father, he really likes Dimitri.

Grace was still sad. She couldn't think of everything else that the fact that her bestie is dead. She always dreamt to have Kim in her right all her life, ready to help her but somehow she was sure that Kim was looking after them all. She and Jerry were fine just the thing that they didn't dance anymore is not that bad for them. Jerry is now less confused understanding that life is such a precious thing and he should be less confused.

In like 20 years after the wasabi warriors were still together, but for Jack the old ages were the hardest. All the other warriors had somebody to keep them company but what he had? Nothing. Rose and Dimitri married after 10 years and had a baby girl , Lara, and they now are living in Russia, Dimitri's native country, but they were calling 3 times a week and visiting 4 times a month. Josh and Yvonne were closer to him because they were living across the street they had a baby boy, Adrian. They were helping Jack as much as they could, but Jack still felt alone. Everyday he went to the grave yard and he was talking to Kim's grave and Kim like a good wife was listening and was sitting next to him. Jack knew she was there so everyday he was saying the same thing when he left :I love you , Kim , never forget that.


End file.
